


Acceptance

by Light_Bending (TotallyARealPerson)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/Light_Bending
Summary: [They are the "performers", those who dance. We are the "onlookers", those who sit on the bench and don't get food. But then, why did all of us have to buy tickets?]A lament of intersectional treatment of LGBT peoples.Not detailed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Acceptance

Ace Pan looks longingly at other, more clearly visible couples as they dance in the middle of the arena, and sighs noiselessly.

Bi comes over and sits on the bleachers next to Ace Pan, pats her on the shoulder, and offers to get some punch. But that would require getting up and moving. And drawing attention. And that was dangerous - it often led to scorn and mockery and unsolicited questions. Ace Pan declines the kind offer.

Demi is pulled along by Poly and their third, Skolio, and those three start talking with low voices. Bi adds his two cents. Ace Pan listens, but does not contribute to the discussion - too many voices would rise over the music those on the dance floor love so much.

Aro just kinda drifts over to Ace Pan, Bi, Demi, Skolio, and Poly to talk, but mostly keeps her attention on her phone. Her cake is on the snack table. No one's taken a slice - those on the bleachers would rather not move, and those on the floor would rather keep dancing.

Questioning hesitates to put a label to themself, and skirts the edge between the bleachers area and the dance floor. They go back and forth between the bleachers and the dance floor several times. Those on the bleachers seldom care. Those on the dance floor heckle and jeer, yelling that they're obviously confused and demanding that they "pick a side".

We all are static.

We all watch as Gay, Lesbian, and Straight, all dance in the middle of the full, yet empty arena called Life and rarely let us dance with them. We on the bleachers aren't having fun. Nor is Questioning, even though those who dance sometimes accept them when they call themselves Gay or Straight. It only leads to questions about why he's never accepted when he calls himself Bi, since he hasn't changed at bit.

They are the "performers", those who dance. We are the "onlookers", those who sit on the bench and don't get food. But then, why did all of us have to buy tickets?

I tasted Aro’s cake that night. It was quite nice, even if triple chocolate wasn’t my favourite flavor.

I went home early.


End file.
